Untimely death
by BloodThirsty Butterfly
Summary: 1990. A bus crashed on the Seattle bridge. Pheonix HIgh School students were reportedly going on their fare well trip to the city. There were no survivers. Bella was one of the people that was in that fated carsh. Now she's back and ready for trouble. R
1. 1990 the crash

_Boom-shaka-laka-laka-boom_. All of the girls on Bella's bus sang. The boys echoed with a boom. They were singing Boom by fan 3 as Bella a.k.a Miss independent, outgoing, prom queen, and dancing queen of Pheonix high school danced down the isle. The bus driver beat his head along to the tune made by the radio and the lyrics sung by the seniors.

They all laughed as Janice and Maggie followed Bella down the bus isle performing the dance that they did for the talent show earlier that year. Shaking and flinging their hair around the girls were having a great time.

This was the last field trip of the year. A fare well trip to Seattle Washington.

_You know I like it when the beat goes boom!_ The students sang as their bus passed over a bridge.

Crack! The girls paused their dancing to look at what was happening. The ground seemed to shift underneath them. The bridge was breaking!! Bella's brown hair whipped behind her as she turned to her friends. Her brown eyes were wide with fright. Janice's black hair was slightly in her face as she frantically clung onto Bella. Her bright blue eyes imitated Bella's. Maggie looked the same as her other best friends. Red hair hanging in her face, green eyes wide with fright.

The girls clung to each other and screeched as they fell towards the lethal impact and their untimely deaths.

**Don't forget to review. Remember the higher the number of reviews go the faster my fingers type!**

– **Bloodthirsty Butterfly**


	2. 2007 moving in

_Previously on Untimely Death:_

_The girls clung to each other as they fell towards the lethal impact and their untimely deaths. _

**2007 E POV**

My family and I entered our house. The one that we built forever and a year ago in the small dreary town of Forks. Oh joy.

The towns people kept on going on about how this house was haunted. Nobody even came near it. That's how terrified they were.

My family and I simply laughed at them. I mean seriously, what can scare vampires? Ghosts? Haha just the thought of ghosts make me chuckle.

"Edward, stop thinking about those stupid ghost stories and let's get a move on!" My short, pixie like sister Alice piped up next to me. I rolled my eyes and followed her into the house ready to face my doom.

"Eddie-pie!?" Jamie's distressed nasally tone echoed through the house. I rushed up to see what was wrong with her. There she stood in all of her glory looking terrified at on of the walls in her room. When she realized I had arrived she came and jumped into my black sweater covered arms. I tried to drop her but she hung onto my neck to tightly.

She was so obsessed trying to convince me we were meant to be. Yeah. Meant to be apart. She was so egotistical and self-absorbed it bugged me to no possible end. She put her pale head on my shoulder and made her chestnut colored hair drape over my shoulder. And the sad part is she thought this was sexy and attractive. I set her down on her feet before saying.

"Jamie, what in the world is wrong?" She faced me.

"I thought I saw something." I waved my hand almost trying to motion her to continue.

"There was a girl. She had dark brown hair and she looked at me and laughed a mischievous laugh and as soon as she appeared she was gone." She elaborated farther. I screamed down for the others to come and hear what she had to say. She explained to them what had happened and during her explanation Alice got this look pretty much screaming she knew this would happen and it wasn't just another way a attracting attention.

All her thought said was 'Oh no. Not now anytime but now.' I glanced at her questioningly right before her eyes flashed black, she also had this far off look when she said.

"She's back."

**Ohh cliffy! You know the drill the more reviews I get the faster I type. The reason I have such short chapters iss because of suspense. It would be ruined if I went to fast.**

– **Bloodthirsty Butterfly**


	3. i don't own twilight

**: this is not a chapter but merely a disclaimer. I don't own twilight etc. etc.[:**

**I was reading over other stories when I thought crap I knew I forgot something so here it is.**


End file.
